theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghoulia Yelps
Ghoulia Yelps is a kind, smart, shy, and sweet ghoul. She may be a zombie but she is the cleverest and most sophisticated girl at Monster High, although she only speaks "Zombie," a language only consisting of groans and moans, and moves slowly. She is a great illustrator, as noted in "Daydream of the Dead" and loves graphic novels. She joins Sora's team to help Sora and his friends stop the Heartless, Nobodies, Dream Eaters, and other villains from taking over other worlds. She even want to reform other zombies to turn from bad to good. Info Personality Ghoulia is depicted as intelligent, sophisticated, timid, stressed out, and shy. She's a huge bookworm and is very intellectual; all of her fellow students call her the smartest ghoul at Monster High. It is revealed in her 'Basic' diary that she is good friends with Cleo de Nile because Cleo was willing to give her a chance, when zombies are typically discriminated against. Ghoulia can be unhappy with Cleo often though, like when in the webisode "Copy Canine" Cleo tells Clawdeen to copy from Ghoulia, or when Cleo steals her science project in "Mad Science Fair". She also is a comic book enthusiast: according to the "Fearbook" she is a member of the comics club, and in the webisode "Daydream of the Dead" it is shown that she is a major fan of the comic book hero Dead Fast. She is also stressed out at times such as when Frankie said hi to Deuce which Cleo claimed is cheating on her. Ghoulia gets so stressed out that she slaps her forehead in "New Ghoul @ School" and sighs in stress when her glasses break after Cleo's banshee scream breaks them in "Neferamore". She is sometimes frustrated by the limitations of her slow movement, such as when she is trapped by the rain or when she's too slow to get to the Maul on time. Despite these limitations, she sometimes displays pretty good dexterity for a zombie such as when she creates elaborate designs out of string in "New Ghoul @ School". Appearance She has light blue hair and pale gray skin. Her appearance is very studious and she wears cat-eye, horn-rimmed "nerd" glasses. Because of her zombie heritage she has trouble with facial expressions and tends to slouch and stand in awkward positions. Her eyelids also blink one at a time, rather than at the same time. Because of her physical limitations, she can only speak in "Zombie" (moaning and groaning), but all of her friends have learned the language so that they can converse with her. Monster Info Ghoulia Yelps is the child of two zombies, possibly inspired by the films of zombie master George A. Romero. George Romero's first film about zombies was Night of the Living Dead, a low-budget, black and white film released in 1968. The story is about several people who are stuck in a rural farmhouse as the reanimated dead attack them. The film was a huge hit because of its simple presentation and strong core concept, and it influenced many scary movies that came after it. The word "zombie" is never actually used in the 1968 film, nor is the reason for their reanimation ever revealed (though people on the television speculate about its cause). One of the actors portraying a zombie in Night of the Living Dead was inspired by the saunter of Boris Karloff films. The stylistic influence on Ghoulia is seen in that she shuffles instead of walks, and cannot speak except in "Zombie", which is moans and groans, though her classmates have taken rudimentary lessons in the language and can understand her. One possible reason behind her inability to speak regular languages is an apparent poor lung capacity, as she is shown being unable to adequately blow a whistle in webisode "Falling Spirits". Also contrary to the stereotype of zombies being lethargic, Ghoulia is shown to be capable of writing with great speed. In "Copy Canine", she fills out an entire test form in several seconds, thwarting Clawdeen from copying her. She can also run short distances, as shown in "Fear-A-Mid Power" and "Desperate Hours". In Monster High Family Ghoulia lives with her parents, who are both zombies; it's not stated what their house looks like. Like Ghoulia, they're pretty slow, and they tend to be pretty hard-nosed, as per their refusal to allow Ghoulia to go to her favorite comic convention. The both of them work for the Department of Monster Vehicles.5 In the Monster High book series, Ghoulia has an older sister called Moan'ica (Monica), who is in her senior year of high school. Friends Ghoulia is a girl who is friends with almost everyone, but there are two specific Monster High members she is especially close to. She is BFFs with Cleo de Nile, and they even plan their school schedules together. Although she has a tendency to let Cleo take advantage of her, on one occasion Ghoulia displays great joy at being able to get back at Cleo for stealing her science project by repeatedly dunking Cleo in Lagoona's "Rehydration Chamber" in "Mad Science Fair". Ghoulia and Frankie seem to connect on a sister-like level, such as when Frankie tried to be her 'wing- ghoul' in "Date of the Dead" while Heath was hitting on her, or when Ghoulia uses her smarts to help Frankie in "Bad Scare Day" and "Bad Zituation". Ghoulia is also good friends with Clawdeen and Clawd Wolf, who slightly look out for her. At least prior to Ghoulia acquiring a scooter, she regularly was given a ride home or to parties by the two. Pet Ghoulia's pet is a baby blue owl named Sir Hoots A Lot, who is as eloquent and intelligent as his owner. He refuses to be Ghoulia's delivery owl (a possible reference to the owls in Harry Potter). Romance Ghoulia has a crush on a zombie boy named Slo Mo, who's on the chess team and dodgeskull team. She writes about him in her diary10 and the webisode "Cyrano de Ghoulia" is about how they meet. They can be seen dancing together at the Justin Biter concert in "New Ghoul @ School" and finally start dating in "Date of the Dead". Nonetheless, Ghoulia has a second suitor: another zombie boy, Don of the Dead. Don is a good friend of Slo Mo's, showed interest in Ghoulia and even fought with Slo Mo over her on one occasion. At the moment, Ghoulia and Don are just friends. Additionally, Ghoulia has a fangirl crush on her favorite comic book hero, Dead Fast. Major Battles * Ghoulia, Jackson Jekyll and Riku vs. Valentine and Pete * Ghoulia vs. Bobert * Ghoulia and Poof vs. Foop * Ghoulia, Cleo, and Deuce vs. Big Yellow and Slappy * Ghoulia, Hercules, Crona, and Ragnarök vs. Dream Catcher * Ghoulia and Draculaura vs. Possessed Marceline * Ghoulia, Finn, Lucinda and Kick vs. Darcy, and Ganandorf * Ghoulia and Coraline vs. The Beldam * Sora's Team and the Straw Hat Pirates vs. Marines * Ghoulia vs. Summerween Trickster * Ghoulia, Riku, Sparky, Mabel Pines and Stanley Pines vs. Bill Cipher Story of Joining Sora's Team During Lock, Shock, and Barrel's mission in Monster High, they pranked each student of Monster High,as they foiled her project for the next Mad Science Fair, but the only ones they haven't pranked was Jackson Jekyll and Twyla, because of how Manny Taur bulllied him and how he only gets invited to parties because he and Holt Hyde share the same body. And Twyla was a very shy ghoul and showed the trio kindness. So the trio began to persuade Jackson and Twyla to join the team and become friends. After Jackson and Twyla accepted, music was turned on from the school party and Jackson turned to Holt. Holt then ratted the trio out and the students began to surround them. But right when everyone was going punish the trio, Heartless, Nobodies and the Unversed were about to attack Draculaura and Ghoulia. But before they did, the trio moved the ghouls and took the fall, and the students saw the trio fighting the REAL enemies. Lock took down the Heartless, Shock took down the Nobodies, and Barrel took down the Unversed, and as the battle ended, Draculaura and Ghoulia were thankful to the trio for saving them. But when Lock, Shock, and Barrel fainted, the students nursed them back to health. As the trio woke up in the nurses office, they were confused of why Frankie Stein and the ghouls nursed them back to help, and as the students explained, they were all forgiven and the trio explained about the Heartless, Nobodies, other worlds, and Master Xehanort, the students were shocked about their world about to be consumed in darkness. Then after Sora, Kairi, and Riku came in the nurses office from the Gummi Ship to bring the trio back to the ship, the entire Monster High student body asked to join. Just when they asked, Lock, Shock, and Barrel asked also, and said that they'd be big help, and just as Sora, Kairi, and Riku disgused it, they all agreed and the students joined the team. On Sora's Team Ghoulia has been classified as one of the best scientists in the entire team. As a scientist, Ghoulia has always taken her job seriously whenever she works on an invention. Relationships Digimon Partner(s) Mekanorimon.PNG|Mekanorimon Category:Monster High Characters Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Monsters Category:Females Category:School students Category:Heroines Category:Smart characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good hearted characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Servants Category:Athletes Category:Characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Monster Heroes Category:Cute characters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Daughters Category:Scientists Category:Tech-Users Category:Internet characters Category:Shy characters Category:Singing characters Category:Inventors Category:Holiday characters Category:Cheerleaders Category:Cartoon characters Category:Movie characters Category:Geniuses Category:Henchmen Category:Bikers Category:Hero Saints Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Straw Hats' pirates allies Category:Haki Users Category:Archers Category:Snipers Category:Shady (class) Yo-Kai Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Calm characters Category:Next Avenger candidates Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Sora's Love Interests Category:Key Pirates